McHale Chronicles: Japan, Puns and Snogging
by A.A. Wade
Summary: A new story of Negima in the eyes of an OC. Hunter McHale an orphan who is training to become a Magister Magi because of his abandoning mother and because he wants to help the world. At Mahora he meets girls and adventures begin. Read this story for joy.


**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! My name is A.A. Wade. I do not own Negima. If I did, it would not be a manga because I suck at drawing. Here is the prolouge of my first story on fanfiction! I did write stories but they were crap. Read, Review, and Don't Flame (:**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Alice! Alice!" I shouted as I bolted down the long marble corridor of America's Johnson Magical School. I slid across the floor and came to a halt at a wooden door. A golden plaque was planted in the middle of the door. It had some marks scribbled across it.

Room 198  
>Housing:<br>Hunter McHale  
>and<br>Alice

I heard a faint noise coming from inside so, of course, I opened it. I walked in to see a giant brown den with a stone fireplace and a floor made of mud. The walls were wood but were covered with vines and thorns. There was a shine coming through the window that had views of white, snowy mountains and pine trees. A pair of tall wooden doors was in the far left of the room that led to a closet. A circular red rug was laid in the middle of the room and by the right corner were two beds. One for a normal human and one for what looked like a Barbie. This, for the last 10 years, was what I called home.

The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the pale, black haired, 8 inched tall girl flying around the room with silvery, transparent wings shouting very loud. She was wearing a cerulean dress and had a pixie like hair cut. Her voice was angelic and sounded like a mix of Emma Watson and Selena Gomez. She may seem nice, but she truly could be the spawn of Satan.

"**WOO! YEAH!**" she cheered. She flew in many directions and might have knocked over a few things here and there. "**THIS IS AWESOME**" she let out again. Her shouting was getting a little irritating.

"Alice, clam down!" I shouted. The beating of her wings was so fast it was drowning me out. "Alice, stop!" I shouted even louder this time, still being drowned out.

"**YEAH! WAHOO!**" she hollered out, this time being as loud as ever.

"ALICE! STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, still being drowned out. Now, I'm pissed. "**ALICE! SETTLE DOWN NOW OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR BOOZE!**" I tried to get loud enough to hear her but nothing. Usually that worked. Alice did have a liking to alcohol. She still was zipping around the room acting like an idiot. Time for drastic measures.

I reached into my brown shoulder bag, the one that goes on your left shoulder and is by your right hip and kind of looks like a laptop bag but I carry my books and playboy magazines in. I opened a secret compartment and pulled out the only thing Alice was terrified of. Fly swatters.

Once the blue slapper was out and sight she completely stopped and stared. "Not cool dude," she said.

"Now that I have your attention, what made you so crazy like that?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing besides ME PASSING MY [BLEEP]ING CHARGE'S TEST!" she said giddily.

"That's great!" I said, "Question though, what's a charge?" I asked.

"Gosh don't they teach you anything at this school? A charge is basically a Magister Magi's left hand. They can draw up pactio circle, put up some defensive barriers, and even more! But, seeing I am a faerie, I know faerie magic."

"Oh yeah! So whose charge are you going to be?" I asked

"Yours, you idiot. Why do you think we lived together in this room for 10 years?" she asked back.

"Because it's physically impossible for us to have sex." I answered in a dumb tone. "But anyways, yay! We get to spend our whole live together. Forever and ever and ever and ever."

"Yay…" she said in a not so serious tone. She then flew to her bed and sat on it. Next to her was a suitcase and a wand on top. Her wand was the normal faerie wand, black stick with a star on the tip. Much like a beginner mage wand. "So, what's in your hand?"

I looked down to see a scroll in my hand that was tied with a red string. "I don't know," I said, "Dean Johnson gave it to me and told me to read it when I'm safely in my room. I'm pretty sure it's my assignment." I untied the red string with a pull and it opened. It was a message scroll. A woman in a white dress appeared on the parchment. She had black hair and blue eyes. My black hair and blue eyes. She began to talk.

"Hello Hunter. If you are seeing this message, that means you are graduating from school today. I wanted to be the first to tell you congratulations. It was my only wish before leaving you at the stairs of the school many years ago. Yes Hunter, I am your mother. My name is Heather McHale, and I'm here to tell you something. I did kill your father. He strapped me down and tried to do things to me that I could not speak of. That is why I left you alone so I could run away. I did not want the reminder of what I have done. I am not releasing where I am because I know you want to avenge your father. Please Hunter, I don't want you to hate me, I did what I had to do, for both of our safety. Goodbye Hunter. I love you." Then she disappeared.

I had mixed emotion. I was full of rage yet I wanted to cry. Why? Why did all of those happen? Why me? Tears of sadness rolled down my cheek as I turned red of anger. '_To the hell with that bitch,_' I thought. '_You didn't want a reminder? I'm your son! Of course I hate you. I never knew what you looked like until now and I have no idea who the hell my father is! I hope you burn in hell lady, because I am not your son._'

"Hunter," a small voice said. I looked up to see Alice floating there holding a tissue. I took it from her and threw a small thanks to her. "It's okay to be upset Hunter. But, you have to get ready for graduation." She flew to the closet and opened the door. There hanging on it was a white graduation cap and a gown. I walked up to it. The white gown was flowing on the door while the cap was hanging on a hook. I put on the gown, one sleeve at a time and slapped on the cap. I opened the wooden door leading to the corridor. I walked down while Alice rested on my shoulder. Graduation

After graduation Alice and I were in the main lobby of the school. We were waiting for my best friend. All of a sudden a girl with brown hair in a ponytail came walking out the girl's dorm hallway. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt and khaki capris.

"Hey Hunter," she said.

"Hi Mikayla," I replied. She was holding a scroll, just like me. This time I got mine from the graduation.

"Ready to open these scrolls?" she asked.

"You go first," I answered. She opened her scroll and letters started to appear on it magically. These scrolls told us where our assignment is and how to train. Finally, Mikayla's scroll was complete.

Name: Mikayla Fink

Assignment: Magistra Magi

Status: Training

Country: Russia

Job: Bartender at a Vodka Bar

How To Train: Protect The Drunken Civilians And The People They May Be Attacking.

"Yeah!" Mikayla said. "I get to drink alcohol. This is freaking a!"

More words appeared on the scroll.

P.S. You cannot drink the alcohol.

"Dammit. Hunter, open your scroll now." I untied the ribbon, this time white. I opened the scroll and letters appeared. First my name then my assignment, and the rest appeared after.

Name: Hunter McHale

Assignment: Magister Magi

Status: Training

Country: Japan

Job: Dean's Assistant at Mahora Academy's All Girl School

How To Train: Do A Nightly Watch Through For Any Suspicious Activity.

"Yeah! I can't believe were both Magi's! This is awesome!" Mikayla shouted. All of a sudden a small gray owl with a white face and yellow eyes appeared.

"Mikayla," it said. "You truly are stupid. Why do you think you had those lessons on helping people in Magi's 101? Being a Magi mean helping the world and making it a safer place."

Mikayla sighed, "Everyone this is my charge, Sebastian. He's a white-fronted scops owl. He thinks he's the smart one of the duo." Honestly I would have said hi if I wasn't in shock. Japan? Why Japan? Why not England or Canada? Somewhere where I don't have to learn a new language. I guess it was helpful when I bought that how to learn Japanese book last summer. I'm going to need to talk to the Dean about this.

I started walking away and I heard something like a 'How rude' from a voice that sounded like a Harvard professor. I turned around to give an evil glare to that stupid owl when I bumped into something. A large tower-like figure stood in my way. He was wearing a long white robe and carrying three staffs and a few other things. The Dean.

"Why hello there young Hunter. I see your going to Japan," his large booming voice echoing through the halls.

"Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I think there might be a mistake, sir." I said weakly, being afraid he might crush me.

"No mistake young padaw- I mean Magi. The Dean at the school is a great man." He then turned to Mikayla. "And Mikayla, the owner of the bar is a good friend too. So if I find out you are drinking alcohol, you will be stripped from your magic and be turned into an animal. Most likely a naked mole rat. Now, I came here to give you some useful items. Mikayla, I give thee your staff. Like any other staff you can perform spells and fly with it." The staff was a long brown stick with design of shapes on it and at the end of it were four feathers that represented the four kinds of mages. A Mage Knight. A Magi. A Mage Guardian. And Mage Royalty. And then there are those who teach. The dean then turned to me. "Hunter, here is thy staff." The silver staff was like no other. A claw like hand with four figures was holding a blue orb at the top almost at the bottom was a pair of silver wings. "Now, along with graduation you both get robes. Alice a white one to match your pale skin and Hunter a black one to match you outfit."

He was right the black robe did match my outfit. I was wearing black pants, a grey undershirt, and a black and baby blue diamond pattern vest. It all went with my black Justin-Bieberish-Hair-That-Went-Wrong-And-Turned-Into-Mitchell-Musso-And-Then-Went-Straight-And-Looked-Good-Emo-Style hair.

"Also," he began. "You get a laptop with a Facebook account already in it. Use it wisely and to contact friends and family. Goodbye to both of you and good luck." He then did the only thing a Dean could do and still look awesome. Open the double doors that lead outside into the real world. Alice, Mikayla, Sebastian and I all walked outside and turn around. The doors were gone and we were now staring at Mt. Whitney, the mountain that holds our school.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said.

"Yeah. You nervous?" Mikayla asked.

"No, only because my friend is going through what I am too." All of a sudden Mikayla hugged me like a bear.

"We'll always be friends Hunter. Don't forget that. Come on, let's walk to the airport. Together." She let go of me and we walked down the secret pathway. The pathway to our fate, future, and destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? I hope it's good. I tried really hard. Now. I have a dare for you. Go up on facebook and see if Hunter McHale is real. Okay? Thanks, and I'll keep on updating.<strong>


End file.
